Soul Orbs
by PaperFox19
Summary: The world eaters once sealed have begun to awaken. Ichigo bears the power of Shirosaki a destroyer of worlds and an eater of pastries. He travels with his childhood friend Neliel. Inspired by the game Soul Nomad, Warning this will be yaoi
1. Chapter 1

I own no animes or cartoons and make no profit from my fics

Warning: Yaoi

Do Not Read If You Do NOT Like Yaoi

If you do like yaoi please read and review

Reviews help inspire new fics and gives me the drive to work on others

Warning:Yaoi AU

Pairing: Ichigo/Harem

Do not read if you do not like

Soul Orbs

The world eaters once sealed have begun to awaken. Ichigo bears the power of Shirosaki a destroyer of worlds and an eater of pastries. He travels with his childhood friend Neliel. Inspired by the game Soul Nomad

I loved the game soul nomad and havent gotten to play it in forever but it inspired this fic

Chap 1 The sword Shirosaki

The world eaters are ancient weapons of destruction, the creators of these terrible forces are still unknown. They appear in an instant and have the power to turn the world to dust. They took the land of Las Noches and turned into a barren land with nothing but ruins and sand. Children lost their parents, women lost their husbands, husband's lost their loves, the world was completely thrown into chaos. Isshin used his power to seal the terrible monsters.

Isshin was believed to have died sealing the monsters away. He left his only son Ichigo alone in this world. It was then he was found by the world renown healer Unohana, found the young boy, and took him with her. She gathered those who lost their familes and gave them a home, she hid away from the world hoping to keep them safe.

Ichigo was raised with a young girl called Neliel, Ichigo was the same age as Nel but he looked after her for as long as he could remember but she saw it the other way around. They were trained to fight, Nel was a kick as fighter and was great at hand to hand combat. She also practiced healing spells, though she preferred a good fight. On Ichigo's training Ichigo wanted to learn healing and barrier spells, but with his wild power he was more suited to the battle spells.

Finally on the eve of their 18th birthday Unohana gathered Ichigo and Nel together to choose a weapon. Gaining this weapon would mean they were true warriors and could set off on a journey of their very own.

Neliel chose the sword Gamuza, her powerful spirit could change it into a mighty lance. Neliel picked the sword out of 5 available weapons.

To Ichigo she offered only one weapon. The sword was pure white with a white chain dangling from the handle. "This is the sword Shirosaki. You can choose to not accept it Ichigo."

"No I'll accept." Ichigo says and grips the handle he gasps as the sword turned pitch black. Ichigo was pulled into his inner world.

"So you're the sacrificial lamb." Ichigo opened his eyes, and saw a white haired golden eyed version of himself. "What's your name kid?"

"Ichigo."

"Well I'm Shirosaki master of destruction. I bet you just wet yourself a little."

"Umm no." Ichigo said flatly.

"Fool I am one of the most powerful souls in existence, you are nothing but a little human." Shirosaki shouted but Ichigo wasn't afraid. "Now surrender your body so I can live again."

"No." Ichigo said.

"What come on, give me your body."

"Not a chance."

"Look I'm trying to be nice. NOW GIVE ME YOUR BODY OR I'LL BREAK YOUR NECK AND PISS DOWN YOUR THROAT."

"Fuck you." Ichigo said flatly.

"Man you're infuriating." Shirosaki said.

"That's enough Shiro." Unohana's voice pierced through the darkness and Ichigo awoke. He saw he was alone with Lady Unohana.

"Where's Nel?" Ichigo asked.

"Waiting outside. I wanted to talk to you and Shiro."

"YOU! YOU'RE THE ONE WHO TRAPPED ME IN THIS DAMN SWORD FORM! I'LL KILL YOU!" Shiro shouted from in Ichigo's body.

"Hello Shiro, I see 19 years of a time out has not calmed you down." Unohana said with a gentle smile on her face.

"Time out you trapped me in a fucking sword, me the bringer of death and destruction! Now I'm tied to this meat puppet."

"Meat Puppet?" Ichigo said feeling a bit annoyed.

"Now Shiro be nice, Ichigo will be your host, from now on, and you will lend him your power." Unohana says calmly.

"Why should I do that?" Shiro says.

"Because if Ichigo dies so will you." Unohana says with a scary smile. "The power of the soul gem I used on you to turn you into a swords has fused your souls together, should Ichigo die you will fall as well."

"You conniving bitch, if I ever get control of this body you'll be the first one I'll kill." Shiro shouts and Ichigo sighs. "Man you are so loud can't you be more quiet."

'Look kid since we are stuck like this I'll offer you my power but know that I will always be after your body and the more of my power you use the more I get closer to claiming it.' Shiro says to Ichigo mentally so Unohana can't hear. 'That's fine even without your power I'm strong.'

Unohana led Ichigo outside who was glomped by Nel. "Damn it Nel can't breathe."

"Sorry." She released Ichigo and he took a much needed breath.

"You two I have to charge you with a task." Unohana looked sad. "The world eaters have begun to awaken."

"No way!" Nel gasped.

"This of course means that we are all in danger once again, in the last 18 years many survivors have rebuilt their homes and cities. Now with the world eaters awakening it could destroy everything we have tried to rebuild." Unohana looked at them. "I have been training you two so you can have the power to destroy the world eaters."

"Hah destroy the world eaters that's not gonna happen, you weak humans won't stand a chance." Shirosaki said with a vicious laugh, only Ichigo and Unohana could hear him.

"I'll do it I'll crush the world eaters and save the world!" Nel cheered. She drew her sword and began swinging it around. "We'll smash them, and crash them, and slice em and bam!"

"Nel that's enough." Ichigo said. "Lady Unohana we will beat the world eaters."

"I know you can do it." She said patting Ichigo on the shoulder. "You two get some rest tonight and you can set off in the morning." Ichigo nodded and he and Nel went to sleep.

That night Ichigo had a dream

There was a man with a beard and he was standing in a sea of flames. In the shadows of the flames the world eaters stood destroying everything in sight. "For the sake of my son I must stop you."

Isshin held up a crystal and it glowed with an eerie light. "Be sealed beasts of destruction." The light from the crystal dispersed the flames and 2 of the beasts fled from the light, the main beast was frozen in place. The man with the beard vanished and so did the crystal.

X

"Who was that your dad or something." Shiro asked.

"I don't know I've never met him before." Ichigo said.

"He used a soul crystal to seal away the world eaters very clever, but the price of using a soul stone is the cost of your life, don't expect to ever see him again."

"If that's true and lady Unohana used a soul stone to seal you how is she alive?" Ichigo said and Shiro got quiet.

X

That morning Ichigo and Nel set off on a journey to destroy the world eaters before they could awaken.

To be continued


	2. Chapter 2

I own no animes or cartoons and make no profit from my fics

Warning: Yaoi

Do Not Read If You Do NOT Like Yaoi

If you do like yaoi please read and review

Reviews help inspire new fics and gives me the drive to work on others

Warning:Yaoi AU

Pairing: Ichigo/Harem

Do not read if you do not like

Soul Orbs

The world eaters once sealed have begun to awaken. Ichigo bears the power of Shirosaki a destroyer of worlds and an eater of pastries. He travels with his childhood friend Neliel. Inspired by the game Soul Nomad

I loved the game soul nomad and havent gotten to play it in forever but it inspired this fic

Chap 2 Dominion

Ichigo and Nel did not get far from their hidden village before two of their friends came running after them. Chad was a tall boy and well muscled, people were often intimidated by his size, though a man of few words he had a good heart. Uryu was a thin man and quite the charmer, he often made clothes for everyone.

Chad and Ichigo were friends, in fact Chad was the one Ichigo practiced his healing powers on. His talent for healing was limited but Chad also offered to be Ichigo's sparring partner as well. He had heard that Ichigo was leaving the village and going to face the world eater. Chad could not let Ichigo go alone.

Uryu on the other hand, he came to take part in the glory of destroying a world eater. Uryu wanted to show he was a great fighter, and that his skills were far above anyone else.

"Chad Uryu what are you two doing here?" Ichigo asked.

"I came here to help you, I'm strong I can help you fight." Chad said and flexed his muscles. "Let me join you."

"I'm here to make sure you don't screw up and get us all killed." Uryu said pushing up his glasses.

'Hey kid this will be a great opportunity for you to use some of my power.' Shirosaki said.

'Why so you can steal my body no thanks.' Ichigo thought back.

'Aww don't be that way, besides this power is free of charge.' Shiro said and grinned. 'This is the power of dominion, you can use this power to open a portal to a dimension of your own design, your own Inner World. Anyone under your dominion can enter it, they can use it to train rest or even be safe from battle so long as you don't die of course.'

'Hmm. Alright I'll give it a try.' Shirosaki explained how it was done.

"Ok guys you can come but I'll need to put you guys under my dominion." Ichigo said receiving confused looks from his friends. Ichigo released a powerful light and a small black chain appeared on Nel's, Chad's, and Uryu's left wrist. "Alright let's try this out. Release." A portal opened up in the air it was large enough for people to pass into it.

The four entered the portal and gasped in surprise. They appeared in a small town in front of a building that looked like an old clinic, Ichigo and Nel had seen pictures of one in books. They entered the clinic it was pretty simple a simple kitchen with a fridge, and a few rooms with beds. Ichigo stored their rations in the fridge, this was better to keep Nel from snacking on all their food.

Nel put some of her stuff in a room, so long as she had the chain she could summon anything in her room to her. Ichigo Chad and Uryu did the same. Chad got a room close to Ichigo.

'See I'm not so bad, maybe you should start trusting me more.' Ichigo ignored Shiro.

"Ok guys lets head out we need to head towards the world eater." Ichigo opened the portal again and they headed in the direction of the world eater.

To get to the World Eater they had to pass through the North Sea Forest. The Sea Forest Appeared suddenly after the sealing of the 3 world eaters. Those who lost their homes during the world eater's rampage took up refuge in the forest.

The North Sea Forest was the smallest of the sea forests. They reached the middle of the forest by night fall and began to prepare to rest for the night. Before Ichigo opened the portal they heard a massive howl echo through the forest. "Did you guys hear that?" Ichigo said looking around the dark forest.

"It's just an animal, hurry up and open the portal already." Uryu said.

"It sounds like its hurt." Ichigo said and took off in the direction of the howls, Chad quickly followed Ichigo.

"Alright let;s go investigate!" Nel cheered and ran after them. Uryu sighed.

"Great I'm stuck with these weirdoes; maybe I should have stayed at the village." Uryu thought as he ran after them.

Ichigo and co reached a clearing where soldiers had a massive wolf like man in a cage. The cage was enchanted each time they touched the bars the wolf man received intense shocks. Lady Unohana's library was vast with knowledge many had forgotten. Ichigo had read about men like him, Wolf men were powerful and loyal, it was said then when the world eaters first appeared the wolf men tried to fight and lost their lives. 'He must be the last, and their hurting him.'

"Hey! Stop that!" Ichigo shouted and the grunts turned to him.

"Get lost kid this doesn't concern you." One of them said.

"This is my only warning let him go, and you get lost." Ichigo said and drew Shirosaki.

Chad and Nel were quick to join the fray. Nel had her weapon drawn, and Chad's right fist acquired liquid armor, his fists were all the weapons he had but he could manifest different forces with his arms. Uryu stayed back and watched.

There were 5 grunts in total, and their leader a man named Omaeda. "Why stick your nose out for this ugly thing, he's going to be sold in the state auction, if you want him you have to pay." His grunts drew their swords and rushed at Ichigo. Ichigo cut down two grunts, and Chad and Nel took out the rest.

Only their leader was left. "I…I…I…I won't forget this." Omaeda ran screaming.

"Hey there sorry about this, not all humans are like that." Ichigo spoke to the Wolf Man. "Can I get you out of here?"

The furry man shook his head no. "It is impossible the cage is magically locked, only the auctioneer in the city has the release spell, but if you bring me to the city now, I'll be sold as a slave or worse."

"It talks!" Uryu shouted in shock.

"How awful come on Ichigo we have to help this guy." Nel said.

'There is one way to get him out.'

"Mr. what is your name? I think I know a way to get you out of this cage but it would mean joining up with us on our quest."

"And what is this quest runt?" Komamura was impressed that the boy did not fear him and what's more wanted him to join him at all.

"We are going to crush the world eaters!" Nel shouted.

Komamura looked to Ichigo in shock and the orange haired teen nodded his head.

"My name is Komamura, I will help you battle the accursed world eaters." Komamura said with a growl.

"Dominion." Ichigo let out a warm light, the power pierced through the bars; the puny seal no match for Shirosaki's and Ichigo's power. A black chain appeared around Komamura's wrist. Komamura was able to pass through the portal and soon stood by Ichigo's side.

Komamura got down on one knee and bowed his head. "I owe you my life Ichigo, I shall follow you fully." Ichigo blushed seeing that the wolf like man was wearing only a loin cloth.

"Oi Uryu do you think you can make a covering for Komamura?"

"Of course I can." Uryu said.

"Ok good, I guess you can stay in my room tonight, I'll make you a room in the morning." Ichigo said and Komamura nodded. Shirosaki told him he could only create so many rooms before wearing out his power. Chad felt a twinge of something in his heart, but he said nothing, Ichigo was not his lover boyfriend or anything of the such so he had no right to feel jealous. Ichigo opened the portal and they entered Ichigo's inner world.

"Today's fight was great and we made a new friend I'll call you Mura-chan!" Nel said before racing off to her room. Komamura looked to Ichigo.

"She's gonna call you it no matter what better get used to it." He said.

Uryu went to his room to make some clothes for Komamura.

"I'm gonna get some sleep Ichigo call me if you need anything." Chad looked at Ichigo with a smile before turning in.

Komamura entered Ichigo's room and Ichigo set Shirosaki down. 'We've made some good progress, we can reach the world eater by tomorrow.'

Ichigo saw Komamura drop his loin cloth and crawl into his bed, Ichigo blushed. "Oh I'm sorry I sleep better in the nude, is that ok?"

"Oh it's ok." Ichigo crawled into bed with Komamura. The naked wolf felt a sudden urge to cover himself, he reached down in a weak attempt to contain his hard on. 'This boy…could he be…' Komamura fell asleep and prayed he'd wake up next to Ichigo and not back in that cage.

Ichigo shared in Komamura's warmth and fell into a deep sleep.

Ichigo/Shiro Dream

Shirosaki stood atop a tall building, everything around him was burning. In the distance the shadows of the world eaters could be seen through the smoke. "Go ahead and kill them." Shiro said and the middle world eater glowed slightly and fired a beam destroying most of the land.

"Hahahahaha that's it destroy everything my pets do it!"

The world eaters continued their destruction.

The Dream Ends

"Were you the boss of the world eaters?" Ichigo asked.

"Oh so you saw that huh? Yeah they were my toys, goes to show you how much power I posses what do you say want some of my power now?"

"Nope."

"Damn your tough but you'll call upon me eventually. Hey the next time don't look at my dreams."

Tomorrow they faced the world eater, but Ichigo was feeling uneasy, having witnessed there power from Shiro's memory. 'What are we gonna do?'

To be continued

More bleach planned this week ended up focusing more on requests


	3. Chapter 3

I own no animes or cartoons and make no profit from my fics

Warning: Yaoi

Do Not Read If You Do NOT Like Yaoi

If you do like yaoi please read and review

Reviews help inspire new fics and gives me the drive to work on others

Warning:Yaoi AU Furry Anthro Solo

Pairing: Ichigo/Komamura Chad/Solo

Do not read if you do not like

AN

a lot of reviewers have asked me some questions so im answering them bit by bit

A note to all my readers and reviewers thank you to all those who give me favs and a huge thanks to those who give me feedback you guys really keep me going, and give me tons of inspiration so thank you

How do i get inspired to work on fics, either by reading the manga, reading reviews, or watching the anime, i have a schedule put into place where each week i'll focus on two big series a week then work on several random series i have on my fic list

Also I do not drop fics, I have a busy schedule and i work on as many fics as i can, just because they have not been updated doesn't mean there not being worked on little by little

End AN

Soul Orbs

Chap 3 Battle before the end

Komamura stirred awake, he realized he wasn't alone in a cell, but in fact in a warm bed with someone. He quickly remembered who had saved him, he also realized he was cuddling the boys chest, and he was grinding his morning wood against Ichigo's leg.

'Oh fuck I'm so dead, he's gotta kick my ass for sure and I'm gonna be all alone again…' Komamura thought. Ichigo groaned and slowly awakened, he felt Komamura's arousal press against his leg while his own morning wood pushed up.

**'Looks like your puppy is horny what are you gonna do about it?' **Shiro spoke to Ichigo.

Ichigo smiled and scratched the back of Komamura's head earning a grumble of pleasure from the wolf man. "How about we take care of our arousals then rendezvous with the others?" Ichigo said smiling at him, Komamura felt his fear melt away.

"You mean you are not disgusted with me?" He asked and Ichigo laughed.

"Not at all, now lets have some fun." Ichigo lowered his sleeping garments and his arousal sprang free. The scent of Ichigo's arousal had Komamura moaning softly. Ichigo began to work his cock and it began to leak pre cum. The wolf man watched almost hypnotized by Ichigo's large cock, he began stroking his own dick at a slow pace and was growling softly.

Ichigo's cock began to get slick with pre cum, and Komamura licked his lips. "Ichigo may I suck your cock?" Komamura panted out.

"Sure." Ichigo said and he moved onto his knees, his hard dripping cock aimed at Komamura. Komamura moved onto all fours in front of Ichigo, he gave Ichigo's cock a test lick and nearly came from the taste! Komamura took Ichigo's cock into his mouth and began sucking on it, while using his tongue to caress the underside. As Komamura bobbed his head on Ichigo's cock he brought one of his hands to play with his weeping cock, he knew he was close to release as well.

Ichigo was far from selfish, he reached beneath Komamura and began to tease the man's nipples, they were hard and peeking out of Komamura's fur, the orange haired hero pinched and rubbed Komamura's stiff nipples making the wolf man moan around his dick. 'No not my nipples anything but that….fuck I'm cumming!' Komamura came spraying Ichigo's sheets with cum, his moan at climax sent intense vibrations through Ichigo's cock.

"Komamura!" Ichigo cried out as he came flooding Komamura's mouth with cum, the wolfman drank it down hungrily. Ichigo smirked at the look of satisfaction on Komamura's face. It took a few minutes but Komamura finally came down from his sex high. "Oh no I made a mess on your sheets I will clean them up right away." He said taking Ichigo's bed sheet away to clean it up.

**"Whew that was fantastic, man that wolf can suck cock! When I have control over this body I decided I'm gonna kill everyone except him, he can be my pet forever." **Shiro said, his spiritual form was flushed and spent as Ichigo was. Ichigo ignored him and wondered what the others were doing.

Nel was dreaming of breaking necks, Uryu who had finished Komamura's clothing was taking a well deserved rest. Chad, however was currently taking care of his own morning wood. He had his pants around his ankles and was pumping his large manhood. "Ichigo oh Ichigo!" Chad moaned as he fondled his balls, he thought of Ichigo yes, and this was not the first time he thought of the orange haired teen.

Chad moaned Ichigo's name loudly as he came spraying his cum all over his chest and abs. Chad cleaned up the mess and got ready to rendezvous with Ichigo and the gang.

Uryu gave Komamura some clothes. There was a pair of black baggy pants that fit Komamura nicely, Uryu even made a hole for the tail, he wore them over his loin cloth. The top was a long vest that showed off Komamura's muscles. If they wanted armor they'd have to find a town or something. "You look good Komamura." Ichigo said and Komamura blushed.

"Thank You Ichigo-Sama." He said.

"Alright lets go take care of that world eater." Ichigo said and everyone yelled in agreement.

As the approached the location of the world eater, they soon met with a strange barrier blocking the road. "What's going on?"

"Halt, no one shall pass." A man with pink hair appeared from the barrier. "I am the great Szayel Aporro Granz, perhaps you have heard of me?" His question was met with silence. "No matter soon everyone will know my name, for I will be the one to destroy the world eater and become immortal!"

"Ok this guys crazy let's just go around." Uryu said and tried to walk off the path only to be met with the same barrier that obstructed them before.

"Fools, I am the great and powerful Szayel! If you want to leave this place leave your gold and any magical weapon in your possession!" Szayel said pointing at them.

"Wait a minute now your trying to rob us what kind of idiot are you?" Neliel asked placing her hands on her hips.

"Idiot!? How dare you call me an idiot, now you will have to pay. Number 9 Number 10 get out here lets show these fools who they are dealing with." Szayel shouted.

A large bald man came out from the barrier, he towered over Szayel greatly, and his muscled made the pink haired man look like a toothpick. "How many times do I have to tell you my name is Yammy not Number 10?"

Another man stepped out he was as tall as Szayel, in a strange way he looked kinda like Ichigo, except he was wielding a trident not a sword, and his hair color was a darkish color with a hint of blue. He was dressed all in white. "And my name is not Number 9, it's Kaien."

"Shut it, I hired you guys to be my loyal guards, now do as I say and get these guys." Szayel shouted.

"Fine, fine…" The two other males said.

"Oh I get it, you want to take on the world eater but you are not strong enough, so you steal gold and weapons from travelers to help build your army." Ichigo said, and Kaien laughed.

"Yep you hit the nail on the head." While Szayel shouted at Kaien. "Fool why did you tell them that." He shouted, Uryu came up to Ichigo.

"Hey Ichigo don't you think that guy looks like you a little bit." The archer said, and Ichigo turned his head to the side.

"I don't really see it." Uryu stared at Ichigo in shock.

"Come on Uryu-chan Ichi-chan has orange hair not dark hair duh!" Neliel said.

"Yes and Ichigo is more fit, and is definitely more handsome." Chad said and Komamura nodded.

"Yes and Ichigo's scent is nicer than his." Komamura said and Kaien over heard this, he raised his arm and sniffed himself.

"I don't get it."

"Enough GET THEM!" Szayel said, and Yammy and Kaien rushed out to fight against Ichigo and his team.

"Komamura, Chad you take on umm Number 10? Uryu, Neliel can you take out Number 9? I'll go after Szayel." Everyone's weapons appeared, all except Komamura who had no weapon at the moment.

"Right!" Everyone moved and began to face off with their opponents.

Yammy Vs Komamura and Chad

Yammy was huge and tough, but his talent was making powerful energy blasts. Komamura and Chad were close combat fighters, and were able to handle Yammy's energy blasts, once at close range Yammy had to rely on his physical strength to fight them.

Komamura's and Yammy's fists clashed together, and Yammy was sent flying back. Chad's arm transformed as he built up his energy. "El Directo!" He threw a punch and sent a powerful energy blast at Yammy, it hit dead on and the massive man stood up.

"You little insects I'll crush you."

"Let's hit him together!" Chad said and Komamura nodded. The two rushed at him at great speed and punched him hard knocking the man out.

Winner Komamura and Chad

(In the game soul nomad, characters were placed into rooms and the number of rooms you control was limited, each room had a set number of squares you can put your characters in, the leader of the room was the one who moved across the field, when you met an enemy their room and tenants were revealed and everyone in your room clashed with everyone in their room, now where they were placed decided what abilities they had and what combo moves they could do, since rooms and spaces were limited you usually put all story characters in your room which unlocked lots of different combos, you could also have a room of one, this fighting style made battles go by quickly but could be dangerous)

Kaien Vs Neliel ad Uryu

Kaien created a massive wave and sent it at Neliel and Uryu. The two took the attack and readied to counter. Nel readied her lance and rushed at Kaien, while Uryu sent a barrage of arrows out at him. Kaien was able to dodge the arrows but soon found himself in the path of Neliel's attack. She hit him hard breaking his trident and knocking the poor guy out.

Winner Neliel and Uryu

Ichigo vs Szayel

"No way my men, you beat my men, don't think I'll lose so easily." Szayel shouted, he pulled out a strange sword. "I'll drag you into my madness."

Ichigo flew at Szayel and their swords clashed. **'Man this guy is annoying, I'll give ya a trick for free if you just shut him up!' **Ichigo learned the Getsuga Tensho.

"Getsuga Tensho!" Ichigo blasted Szayel with a massive wave of energy. The energy hit a barrier Szayel's sword created, but Szayel couldn't weaken the damage and was sent flying back.

Winner Ichigo

"Well that was a good warm up now let's go face the world eater." Ichigo said and the group cheered.

"Damn you, you haven't seen the last of us." Szayel shouted but he had no energy left. The group continued on their way. The world eater stirred more and more, it was waiting for a fight that would be coming soon.

To be continued

Ok originally I planned to make Szayel world eater number 2, however I think he fit Dio's character a bit more, Dio in soul nomad was going around saying he was some all powerful sorcerer when really he was a normal draco mage who came from a long line of powerful sorcerers. The first world eater will be kept secret and will be revealed later in the fic, now for world eater 2 I am torn from making him Zommari, Barragon or Luppi, the second world eater made a cult around himself so let me know what you think.


	4. Chapter 4

I own no animes or cartoons and make no profit from my fics

Warning: Yaoi

Do Not Read If You Do NOT Like Yaoi

If you do like yaoi please read and review

Reviews help inspire new fics and gives me the drive to work on others

Warning:Yaoi

Pairing: Ichigo/Harem

Do not read if you do not like

Chap 4 The Knights

Renji was a Knight stationed around the world eater. To be honest he hated this, he didn't want to be anywhere near the world eater. The thing seemed to be reacting lately and he didn't know what was causing it.

Ichigo and his team headed towards the world eater, and the thing was huge. Nel was freaking out, "We are going to fight that thing, it's huge!" Nel said looking the creature up and down. Komamura growled glaring at the monster. Uryu was shaking feeling intense evil from the monster. Chad felt sick from the intense power.

"Oh Geez, you guys are all pathetic, only the fur ball has any guts!" Shirosaki's voice came from Ichigo's body scaring everyone.

"What the hell is that?" Uryu shouted pointing at Ichigo.

"Well what do you know, I finally was able to get my voice out." Shirosaki said with a laugh. "Hello peons you done shaking in your boots yet?"

"Shirosaki, these are my friends, show some respect or be quiet!" Ichigo snapped, and he looked to his allies. "His name is Shirosaki he's the spirit of the sword, he's harmless…I think."

"Oh yeah, Lady Unohana told me about that I forgot all about it!" Nel said happily, Uryu stared at Nel in shock.

"How can you forget something like that Nel?" He asked and the girl just laughed.

"Never mind that, how are we gonna fight that thing." Chad said.

The world eater in question was a towering beast standing taller than all of them put together. The beast had armor made of bones and it looked like a giant white dress, the beasts left arm was a massive and heavy blade while its right arm was a thinner more refined blade. It's face was covered in a thick mask that consumed the whole head, not even a single lock of hair could be seen.

"If I had my weapon, I could stand a chance but without it I'm not even at half my full strength." Komamura said, he looked at Ichigo and gave a bow. "I'm sorry."

"It's alright Komamura, we'll find your weapon. Maybe we should head to Aztec instead gather supplies and arms before going up against the world eater." Ichigo said.

"What no way?!" Nel said placing her hands on her hips defiantly. "We are on a mission to destroy the world eaters! We have to go and kick their asses now." She said and glared at the males. "It's 5 against one, don't tell me you guys are scared with those odds!" Nel said and Ichigo Chad and Uryu sweat dropped. They knew Nel had a habit of having blind optimism mixed with violent power. For example when they were kids Nel couldn't climb trees and a boy told her that she'd never be able to climb a tree, so she kicked his ass and said she would climb a tree one day and each day she didn't she'd kick the boy's ass. The boy was so scared he ran up a tree and Nel followed him out of innocent rage and she learned how to get up a tree, she did kick the boy's ass one final time though.

'This girl is gonna get us killed!' Shiro shouted in Ichigo's mind.

"Let's go…" Ichigo said and Nel led the charge.

'For the record king this is a really stupid idea!' Shiro said.

-x-

Approaching the world eater, the group failed to notice three mysterious men facing the world eater. One was heavily bandaged, one was masked, while the other was cloaked. "So this is the world eater huh?" The bandaged male asked.

"Yes it seems to be stirring, it will mean big trouble for us all if it were to awaken." The masked one said. "We will need a great force of our own to take this beast."

"You think I can't beat it on my own." The bandaged man snapped.

"Maybe if you were back at full strength, as you are now you couldn't kill it." The cloaked figure said.

"Tch…"

Ichigo looked in their direction sensing their power, but the moment he did they were gone. "Ichigo what is it?" Chad asked looking in the direction Ichigo was.

"I thought I saw something…But I guess I was mistaken." The two caught up with the others.

"You there HALT!" Renji came running and blocked their path. "This area is off limits, what are you doing here?"

"We're here to kill the world eater." Neliel said happily and the others fell over.

'Nel this mission is supposed to be a secret only our allies can now about this.' Ichigo thought grimly.

"You…Are Gonna Fight the world eater…head on?" Renji started laughing, thinking it was a joke then realized no one else was laughing. "Are you high!?"

"How dare you? We are all sober." Nel said, and Renji sighed.

"Fine then you are all fools. I'm not gonna let you disturb the world eater." Renji said and drew his sword. "Men capture these fools." Soldiers appeared.

Uryu, Chad, Komamura, and Nel faced off with the grunts, while Ichigo faced off with Renji. "You must be their leader, fine then while my soldiers round up your friends I'll take you out! Roar Zabimaru!" Renji's blade transformed and he used the new blade to strike at Ichigo, the blade twisted and curved making it hard to predict where the weapon would strike.

'This fool doesn't realize who he is messing with, alright kid, show him your **Getsuga Tensho**!' Shiro said and Ichigo channeled his power.

"I'll show you, strike Zabimaru!" Renji thrust his sword out and the blade stretched nearly tripling in length and it was heading straight towards Ichigo.

"Getsuga Tensho!" Ichigo swung his blade, and his energy over powered Zabimaru and a massive wave of energy at Renji.

Renji acted on instinct and was able to pull Zabimaru back and the blade coiled around it's master and took on Ichigo's attack again. Zabimaru broke but Renji survived the onslaught. Renji looked and saw all his men were beaten up and overwhelmed by Ichigo's allies. "Men retreat!" Renji shouted and he glared at Ichigo. "I'll have my superior deal with the likes of you." Renji ran off with his men.

'What a wuss oh well, you better rest up king cause the world eater is just up ahead.' Shiro said.

To be continued


End file.
